


Choices

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah sends Dean to meet his future self and Dean learns a hard lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Choices.

\---------------

As he came to his senses, his head pulsing with the pain from the blow delivered to him by his future self, Dean's eyes opened to the sight of the untamed foliage of this apocalyptic future world, its vigorous growth somehow at odds with the destruction that was being meted out to the planet.

In this seemingly alien scenario which his future self inhabited, Dean felt a little bit like Alice must have as she slipped down into the rabbit-hole; suddenly finding herself out of her depths in a land where new rules and regulations were the norm.

 

This wasn't the case for his look-alike however; this devastated world was home to him, a place where he was now perfectly integrated; each day a battle for survival, each day losing men to the Croatoan virus and to the other dangers present in this outlandish reality.

 

He wondered why the obnoxious Zachariah had sent him here. He and his angel buddies pretended to work for the good of all but the only interest that they really had was for their own little schemes. Guardian angels! Yeah, that'd be right!

 

He pulled himself shakily to his feet, the cries of battle clearly audible from the inside of the building into which his future self had knowingly sent his men to certain slaughter; his strategy in attacking the enemy head-on was suicidal.

Dean couldn't understand why this Dean would go with such an idiot plan.

 

He took stock of the area and decided to follow a grassy footpath that seemed to go round the back of the construction; maybe he could sneak in somehow and distract the enemy in order to give future Dean's men a momentary respite by staging a surprise attack from the rear.

He continued on until he came into an open space; perhaps a garden before the world went topsy-turvy, and his heart cried out in silent agony as he immediately recognised the figure that stood before him.

He glanced over to the side where he saw his other self abandoned face-down on the ground like some broken rag-doll, dead surely by the hand of that self-same being that stood smiling before him; his baby brother Sammy.

 

"Dean, what an unexpected surprise," his little brother's voice intoned almost fondly, and although the soft moss- green eyes were those of his brother, the expression that they held was that of Lucifer, the fallen angel; the fallen angel for whom his little brother had been tailored to fit like a suit. Destined to clothe this dark being and nothing else.

He hadn't realised until he saw this travesty of his sibling, what exactly was waiting for his brother. Even when Sam had called him earlier, terrified with the new-found knowledge of his destiny as the Devil's own vessel, Dean hadn't really understood. Now the situation was far too clear!

 

Future Dean had chosen this path, had chosen not to stand by his brother, not to help him in his moment of greatest need, but his future self had been horribly wrong.

Dean swore by all that he held dear that if he got out of this bizzarro world, he would never do what his future self had chosen to do; abandon Sam.

 

He was at Lucifer's mercy now.  
"You wanna kill me now or are you saving me for later?" he spat out defiantly.

If he was gonna be killed by this simulacrum of his brother, then he would go down with pride and not begging for his life. He had been in Hell once, he could take it again.

 

Lucifer smiled with Sam's familiar lips at Dean's words.  
He had no need to kill him, for what was written, was written, and Sam would be his.

Dean had barely time to internalise Lucifer's last words. "We will always end up here- I win. So I win," when he again found himself in the loathsome company of Zachariah.

 

"You saw what happens Dean; you know what you have to do. Michael is just waiting for you to say yes:"

Dean looked at him with disgust in his eyes. "What you and your boss want will never come to pass. I'll save Sam, and you and your bunch of angels can go crap yourselves."

 

When he was backin the motel room, finally alone, his fingers went like the speed of light to Sam's number and he called his brother to him. He had been wrong, so wrong to push his younger brother away, but he was never going to go down the same road as future Dean.

He went to meet his brother.

The man who came towards him was his Sammy, not that abomination clothed in Sam's Sasquatch body that he had encountered in the future.

He desired nothing else but to throw his arms around his baby brother and promise him that everything would be all right, but he reined himself in. It would take a little while for them to get back to being the brothers they were before all this crap hit the fan, but he had no doubts that they would.

X

"Sammy. Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong."

The shadow of an an answering smile on Sam's face as Dean proffered Ruby's knife warmed his heart. He would never again abandon Sam; his brother was as necessary to him as the air he breathed; always had been and always would.

The End


End file.
